


procrastinating pays off

by mxsicalpup



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsicalpup/pseuds/mxsicalpup
Summary: key words prompt: whiskey, shadows, photographotherwise known as: the one where john and thomas are drunk in a playground at midnight.





	procrastinating pays off

“Oh my God, Thomas, can you please fucking hold still already?” John snorted softly, watching Thomas sort of stumble over the siding of the playground.

It was the night before a project was due for John’s photography class, of course. He’d forgotten about the project until some random chick asked him what he took pictures of, and he sort of had a panic attack over it. He tried calling his three closest friends, but they were all busy with their own projects and whatnot. He really didn’t have much time to try and look for a kid on campus, so he went to the next best thing.

Jefferson’s name always got his heart racing quickly. It made his cheeks burn and his pupils dilate. It made his brain short circuit almost all the time. Thomas Jefferson was a sly, pompous man with a feisty attitude and a superiority complex. And yet, somehow, he’d gotten John to fall for him.

So, obviously, inviting him to the park late at night to be a model was the best idea he could come up with.

He had texted Thomas to meet him in the closest park possible late at night that night, and Thomas showed up in casual clothes and two bottles of whiskey. Because, you know, that’s the only good thing to bring to a photo shoot at 11:30 at night in a public playground. But they were in college, and Thomas had said that he’d brought it to make John relax.

Now they were drunk. And nothing was getting done.

Thomas giggled as he tried to balance on the siding of the playground, shaking a little with the almost empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. “I’m standing still, Jack!”

“No you’re not! You keep wobblin’ all over the place!” John snorted, doubled over laughing and almost dropping his expensive camera into the wood chips. He hung it around his neck as he made his way over to Thomas and grabbed his empty hand to attempt to help him stand, but that didn’t work well either considering they were both wavering on their feet. They both stumbled and laughed before John finally got him standing almost normally. He grinned and slowly stepped away. “These photos are gonna be great.”

“I’m a model now!” He rose his hands with a giggle before downing the rest of the bottle. He grinned drunkenly at the camera, and John managed to get a photo of it. “You don’t look like a model, you just look drunk.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not much better yourself, Jack.” He rolled his eyes before stumbling to the actual playground to plop himself down on a swing, kicking his legs and smiling at John. “You’re cute.”

John didn’t really hear him that time, as he was too busy suddenly realizing that the lighting right there was perfect. “Tom, stay right there.”

“Why?”

“The moon, the... the shadows... I don’t know, you just look hot like that. Don’t smile.”

“You think I look hot?” He giggled and squirmed again, earning a handful of wood chips thrown at him. He yelped, brushed them off. “Okay! Okay!” He went back to the normal position, head against the chain of the swing, legs stretched in front of him, the empty bottle loose in his fingers. The moonlight bounced off the metal of the chains and it lit up half of Thomas’ face, the other half cast in shadows. John stared at him at first, because Thomas looked like some sort of work of art, and then realized that he got to take an actual photograph of the angelic person in front of him. He focused all his attention in keeping his hands and body still as he took the picture.

Thomas sat up after he heard the click of the camera go off three times. He giggled, let the bottle drop from his hands as he kicked his legs. “Does it look good?”

“It looks fuckin’ sweet. You’re an awesome model.”

“What can I say? I’m very photogenic.”

“Yeah, I know. You’re attractive, only attractive people are photogenic.”

“You think I’m attractive, that’s so gay.” Thomas snorted and laughed a little. His comment made John nod and grin. “That’s because I’m gay as fuck. I am, and I’m gay for you.” He grappled to get to his feet, moving and plopping down in the swing next to him.

“You what?”

“I’m gaaaaay for yoooou. Do I need to spell it? G-A-Y-E. Gay.” Both of them blinked before Thomas busted out laughing as John tried to figure out how to actually spell the word ‘gay.’

It took Thomas a minute or two to calm down to just giggles. “Wait, you’re gay for me? You like me?”

“I’m, like, in love with you.”

“I didn’t even know!”

“I’m really fuckin’ good at hiding it.” John giggled softly, leaning against the chains as Thomas nodded. “You are! I didn’t even know!”

“Yeah, I know. You just said it twice.”

“Why’re you telling me now?”

“Because you looked really hot in that picture, and once I started talking I couldn’t stop.”

“Wait, wait, wait. We’re drunk, Jack. Are we gonna remember you said that? I wanna remember...”

“We probably won’t remember. Sober John would be freaking out right now, but I’m not sober John.” He grinned at Thomas, studying his face in the moonlight, trying to imprint it into his mind. Thomas grinned back at him. “Why don’t we just... Leave a reminder for ourselves?”

“What do you m-“ He was cut off by Thomas leaning over and pressing their lips together sloppily. John froze up for a second before kissing him back just as messily, bringing a hand to Thomas’ neck.

It was messy, their teeth bumped together a few times, but John caught the taste of whiskey on Thomas’ tongue mixed with strawberry chapstick. John almost laughed at it; it was just so Thomas. And it made him fall for him more.

They managed to hold that sloppy kiss for a while before they pulled away panting, blinking at each other in the dead of the night in an empty playground. Thomas grinned. “Are you gonna remember it now? I want you to remember.”

John stared at him before flushing and nodding, laughing. “Yeah. I’m gonna remember it. Can we go to lunch sometime?”

“I’d love to.”

“Hopefully we won’t be drunk.”

“I’ll try not to be.” They both smiled at each other before Thomas leaned back over to him. “We should kiss some more to make sure you remember it, one hundred and fifty percent.”

“You’re like a wizard, you read my mind.”

“I know.” He laughed before kissing him again, and John prayed to the heavens that he would remember the taste and the feeling of having Thomas’ lips on his own in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at @mxsicalpup, please leave kudos or a comment!!!


End file.
